Carapar
Carapar was a Barraki warlord and conqueror of the Southern parts of the Matoran Universe. History League of Six Kingdoms Carapar's first known story appearance was during his involvement in the League of Six Kingdoms. His army occupied the south of the Matoran Universe and formed an empire. At one point, Carapar invaded an island by forming an alliance with the rulers and sending them a food supply. However, he ensured this supply was poisoned, which killed off most of the island's defenders and allowed him to easily take it over. He later formed a pact with the other Barraki and eventually became a member of the League of the Six Kingdoms. However, Takadox betrayed the League and hinted to the Brotherhood information about the armies. The Brotherhood attacked them and captured the warlords. Makuta Teridax then appeared and attempted to have them all killed but Botar appeared and whisked them away to the Pit. Great Catyclysm Carapar was imprisoned in the Pit for thousands of years until the Great Catyclysm occurred, destroying the prison and allowing him to escape. The six warlords then united as the Barraki. During this time, Carapar formed an army of Keras Crabs. The Ignika When the Ignika arrived in the Pit, Carapar was hypnotized by Takadox into bringing a Ga-Matoran to him. Takadox then forced her into telling him her account of witnessing the Ignika. Carapar was then tasked with stopping Ehlek from destroying Mahri Nui with his army of Venom Eels. He managed this and the two reported to Pridak's cave only to find a newly mutated Brutaka in their leader's throne. He claimed to be a member of the Order of Mata Nui and challenged them, a battle that the two Barraki swiftly won and eventually resulted in an alliance. They later came across Pridak and Mantax. The group then found Kalmah and confronted Dekar in a cave. The Barraki then betrayed Brutaka and advanced on Dekar. However, the Ignika created a burst of light that transformed the Toa Inika into Toa Mahri and stunned everyone in The Pit. During this blast, Carapar and Mantax both dug into the ground to escape the light. Toa Mahri Carapar then journeyed, with the other Barraki, to the Mahri Nui Airweed Fields, where they discussed the invasion of the Matoran's air supply with the Toa Mahri. Pridak then revealed to them that he had the Ignika and treated them as guests, thinking they too were fellow prisoners of the Pit. However, Rahi were placed as guards outside their caves and banned them from leaving. Carapar and Kalmah then travelled to a Squid hive, where they ambushed Toa Kongu and Jaller with squid. The two Toa may well have died had a Hahnah Crab not devoured the squid. Kongu then used his Kanohi Zatth to summon an Ancient Sea Behemoth. The Behemoth then attacked the 300ft Venom Eel; that had previously been enlarged by the Ignika, and the two Barraki managed to escape. Soon after this, Mantax, who was in posession of the Ignika, summoned the other Barraki and ordered that the traitor, who had betrayed them to the Brotherhood, confessed. It was found that it was Takadox but the Barraki were attacked by Makuta Teridax, who was still in the Maxilos robot. Carapar was quickly defeated. However, his army of Keras were able to avenge him and swarmed Teridax. Carapar then followed the other Barraki as they chased after the Toa Mahri while carrying an unconsious Takadox in his claw. Federation of Fear Carapar and Takadox were later conscribed into the Federation of Fear. Carapar played a roll in their mission to Stelt, and helped the Federation as they stole a ship and started their mission. However, Makuta Spiriah took control of the ship and ordered they changed its course to Zakaz. Carapar then played a small part in a rebellion, which allowed Brutaka control again. The team landed in the island of Tren Krom soon after this. Carapar then tried to attack Tren Krom and was blasted with eye beam energy that reduced him into pieces, killing him on the spot. Set Infomation *Carapar was released in early 2007 as one of the six Barraki sets. His item number was 8918. *Carapr's set also contained a claw. Although only one was included in the set, he was depicted to weild two in the story. *Carapar's set also contained a Squid Launcher, as did all Barraki sets. Appearances *BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost *BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit *BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall *BIONICLE Ignition 6 *BIONICLE Ignition 7: Sea of Darkness *BIONICLE Ignition 8 *BIONICLE Ignition 9 *BIONICLE Ignition 10: Death of Mata Nui *Federation of Fear *Reign of Shadows - Mentioned Category:2007 Category:Barraki Category:Matoran Universe Category:Deceased Bionicles Category:The Pit